happywarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mage (Class)
The Mage is one of three available class archtypes in Happy Wars. The Mage uses Magic based attacks and enchants. Mages are used for ranged attacks RT, enchanting weapons A, area of effect attacks B, and highly damaging team skills Y. This gives Mages ranged attacks with some of the highest damage output abilities among the three classes. The Mage has very low health and very low defense, so be wary when using the Mage. Mages are often most effective behind the front lines enchanting teammates and using ranged attacks to help suport the team in reaching the enemy castle and winning. There is also a new advanced class, the Zephyr, focused more on battlefield control and enemy manipulation, such as utilizing teleportation spells to swap places with enemies and cyclone traps to keep large clusters of foes in one spot. The Mage's advanced class is the Zephyr. ' ' 'Starter Stats:' 'In-Game Level Attack:' These attack and magic attack powers are added to the weapon attack and magic attack power in game as the character levels up. The Level 1 attack and magic attack are the additional 50 attack and 100 magic attack shown when you equip a weapon. 'A button skills (Enchantment)' #'Fire Enchant' - Great for enimies that are running away. It also deals increased damage when damage is inflicted by an enchanted weapon. (Some say +15% damage) It also causes enemies to pause their current attack. (i.e. A warrior is about to rush and bowl away your allies, you hit him with a fireball and he clumsily stops charging.) #'Wind Enchant '- Has a high chance to stagger enemies backwards when damage is inflicted by an enchanted weapon. ("Smash Power Up" buff increases the distance of the stagger) #'Lightning Enchant' - Has a high chance to Stun and slow enemies down when damage is inflicted by an enchanted weapon. #'Ice Enchant '- Has a low chance to freeze enemies in place when damage is inflicted by an enchanted weapon. Snowballs have a higher chance to freeze enemies than physical attacks. 'B button skills (Area Effect)' #'Lightning Strike '- An Area of Effect spell with a long range and a two second delay until damage and smash after casting. ("Smash Power Up" buff increases the distance of the smash) #'Wind Trap '- Set a single mine type trap on the ground that automatically deals damage to an enemy upon contact and throws them in a direction. ("Smash Power Up" buff increases distance enemies are thrown) #'Magic Napalm' - Hold down to set remotely detonated explosives along the ground. They explode in the order in which they are placed upon release of the button. Magic Napalm damages and throws enemies. ("Smash Power Up" buff increases distance enemies are thrown) #'Blizzard' - A close range Area of Effect spell, damaging and potentially freezing all enemies around the mage. This attack can even stop a group rush in place. 'Y button skills (Team skills)' #'Tornado' - With between 4 and 8 other people in a V shape, the mage can create a large tornado to pick up and throw large groups of enemies for an instant kill. The size, power and duration of the tornado increases with more players participating #'Lightning Arrows '- With between 2 and 8 people in a line, the mage can cause all participating players to launch a hail of magical arrows to deal a large scale attack. (Very effective against the castle gate at close range). #'Meteor Storm '- With between 3 and 8 other people in an X shape, the mage can start a Meteor Strike, dropping large fireballs on enemy players for massive Area of Effect damage. More participating players increases the power, frequency, and duration of the Meteor Strike. 'Tips' The Mage class can a bit difficult to manage at first. However, the mage is a class that can be very powerful once you have the right gear. Initially, it’s the class with the lowest HP and tends to exhaust its AP quite frequently. You may find the mage skills difficult to learn at first. If that’s the case, play the game in Training mode to get the hang of it. During gameplay, you will generally learn two A button skills. Get yourself acquainted with all four mage Enchant Skills. Try to be with a group of people when using the Mage. The more people involved, the more power is available. Unlike the other two classes, mages cannot block. While enchanted, Press RT and A at the same time to unleash a more powerful, ranged attack based on your current weapon enchantment. It consumes much more AP, but is useful for dealing increased damage, a larger affected area, or status effects when in a intense situation. For example, a single big snow ball can freeze an entire Group Rush in place. Unless you equip Skill + buffs, the “Lightning Strike” is the initial B skill assigned to the Mage. The A skill will vary each time you start a match. Enchant Skills gives you some extra points if you cast them upon your allies, and if you cast an enchant on a fellow Warrior or Cleric, they may be grateful for your blessing! Here are some starter buffs: Magic Attack Up, Max AP Up, AP Recovery Up, Conserve AP, and Cooldown Speed. 'Mage Items' *''Mage Weapons'' *''Mage Armor'' *''Mage Helmets'' *''Accessories'' 'Gallery' HappyWars Cleric1.jpg HappyWarsCleric2.jpg hwmage.jpg Th (1).jpg|The Mage's Lightning Strike th (3).jpg|The Mage's Lightning Strike. thCAHHWXUI.jpg|The Mage's Lightning Arrows. thCAK81YZ4.jpg|The Mage's Tornado thCATWBS9A.jpg|The Mage's Meteor Storm mage1-300x187.jpg|The Mage's Fireball Attack 'References' Category:Classes Category:Mage Category:Skills Category:Zephyr,Mage,wind,swap,cyclone. Category:Zephyr,Mage,wind,swap,cyclone